


Remnants of the past

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bar Room Brawl, Canonical Character Death, Levi has a prosthetic arm, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Scars, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: "You know," Eren began, "Scars are weird. The physical and emotional I mean."A grunt from Levi had Eren continuing his thoughts."We're told to bear our physical ones with a sense of pride, but emotional ones are met with anger and shame from others. I think people forget we're human too, and not just these killing machines that we're programmed for a purpose."





	Remnants of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Scars  
Day 23: Care/ After Care  
Day 24: Giving In  
Day 25: Time Travel  
Day 26: Longing  
Day 27: Highschool  
Day 28: Marriage

Remnants of the past

* * *

Wandering through the rebuilding town of Shinganshina, Levi is reminded of two things.

How the city within the walls hardly change appearance wise and how drastically her people have changed.

It had been close to six months since the war with the titans had officially ended, and while everyone was under the impression everything would go back to the way it was so many years ago, one tends to forget how badly the stench of death clings to a human being.

Former military had only ever dreamed of a peaceful life where there wasn't a risk of dying the next day, however, most don't anticipate how _dull _life feels after such a hard fought struggle.

His boots scraped along the concrete path, soles crushing over small pebbles, announcing his arrival to passerby.

On the outside, just like the city, the people looked the same as they ever did.

But the gleam in their eyes tells him they've changed.

Much like he had.

Once a foolish young man who chose the life of crime to get by, now a former officer from the survey corps.

His right eye was now forever sealed shut because of the scar he obtained during their fight, the left guiding him through everyday life.

If there was one thing he was glad for, it was being gifted the opportunity to see the new life experience easier times unlike those hellish ones they were forced to endure.

Whispers met his back as he walked along the paved road.

Hearing those cowards speak ill behind his back was something a younger him would have gotten angry at.

Now an older him pities those types of people.

They didn't have to experience those horrors that happened on the daily.

Scars of watching former comrades die by those _disgusting creatures, _being by a friend's side only to stand in front of their grave only a few short hours later, willingly sending people to their deaths in pursuit of a better world, and the giant scar of feeling guilty because you lived while others fought until the very end just to survive.

Eren, his lover, had once commented on how physical and emotional scars were different.

* * *

Both males silently laid in bed, side by side, a pocket of warmth created by their bedding, hands clasped and heart beats synced.

The rustle of their sheets had Levi opening his left eye to glance at his partner, his own green eyes having a tired gleam to them.

Bringing up his unoccupied left hand, fingers carefully traced the long scar on his lover's face, Eren marveled at the soft feeling around and on his marred skin.

The younger always did this when he couldn't believe they now entered a time of peace.

"You know," He began, "Scars are weird. The physical and emotional I mean."

A grunt from Levi had Eren continuing his thoughts.

"We're told to bear our physical ones with a sense of pride, but emotional ones are met with anger and shame from others. I think people forget we're human too, and not just these killing machines that we're programmed for a purpose."

Damn this kid for being so observant.

But he supposes the people are to blame for such a thing.

* * *

Some weeks prior, he and Hanji had been in a bar, catching up on what they had been up to, when the topic of Erwin came up.

Their friend whom gave up his life for this fight to one day end.

A man they both deeply admired and missed.

Levi's right metal arm held onto the glass handle of his mug, making a clacking noise as he began shaking.

Hanji bowed her head down, bangs covering her own eye, the other still wearing her black eye patch, something her dead comrade Molbit gifted her as a gag one year.

The woman never imagined she would be wearing this for it's intended purpose, from a man who was dead, and wished was by her side instead.

Both former military were quiet until some drunkards made comments on how _soft and pathetic _they were getting.

The bastard boasted on how he would still be tough after the war.

Loud laughter rang through the bar, each more mocking than the last.

Hanji's fists were clenched tightly, looking like those hands would surely meet some poor bastard's face if the mocking continued.

"You went up against those monsters and you have the gall to look so weak?! Say, why don't you murder that bastard Yeager's son? He's a titan ain't he? Come on, for old times sake!"

A roar of agreement rang through the establishment and something within the former captain snapped.

His chair loudly met the floor as he stood up, but that didn't stop those fuckers from laughing.

Clenching his own left hand into a fist, it met that bastard's face with a sickening crunch.

The man fell down to the floor in a heap of limps struggling to catch up to his new wound.

A hush fell over the bar, Levi was left breathing heavily and his heart beat loudly in his ears.

He and Hanji took down those _monsters _who talked shit about them, and Levi found this scenario almost a nostalgic one.

_"Come on big bro, you can take this guy!"_

_"Levi, don't hurt the fella too much now. We gotta take his wallet first!"_

Levi almost imagined those two figures, a blonde and a red head, sitting right behind him and cheering him on as his fist met another unfortunate bastard's face.

* * *

Eren leaned over from his spot in their bed and placed a kiss on his lover's scar, feather light just like he always did.

"People like them could never understand the hurt we carry on our shoulders everyday."

Another kiss on his cheek, "The weight could almost crush someone if we're not careful."

A kiss to his nose this time, "Everything up until this point was and will always be worth it."

One was placed on his chin, "I'm sure our friends who've passed on can also agree."

A pair of soft lips met his own, "We fought for this."

Lips met his neck, making him shiver, "I'll never regret fighting by your side."

His metal arm was lifted up by his lover's warm hand, "We bear each other's burden."

Eren's green eyes, which weren't as bright as they used to be, met his own, "Scars that we both bare are not to be taken lightly. I love you no matter what. No one can tell me otherwise."

Looking at his lover's profile, he too saw the scars of war that were left.

Some that were hidden beneath his clothing, white lines on the palms of his hands, some crisscrossing on his chest, and the ones that grazed the nape of his neck.

Eren was right, their kind was different.

Only they understood each other.

Bringing his lover close to his chest, Levi listened to his heartbeat which eventually lulled him to sleep.

Scars or not, they loved each other, and nothing could convince them otherwise.

* * *

End.


End file.
